


"silver dagger"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  a letter is received</p>
            </blockquote>





	"silver dagger"

**title: "silver dagger"**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**    
warnings: POEM!  
spoilers: 6.11

summary:  a letter is received

“silver dagger”

mean girl touches the forgotten envelope  
addressed, stamped, ready to go --  
gathers it up, turns out the lights  
but at the last thought, scrawls  
 _he made it_  
before she locks the door

*

the whole world tunnels to the bold caps,  
palms spring out in sweat--  
today is her long day at work,  
she won’t be home for an hour at least--  
so, hiding in his room, insides clenching  
through a chill, through a fever  
he knifes open the envelope  
and the words leap up to  
sting and cut--

*  
                   _so proud_  
                                    safe  
                         sorry  
miss you grow  
                        not your fault  
good man  
                    wish

_*_

shaking, blinking back the burn--  
the envelope says he made it, so ...  
but his throat hurts and he misses

the cuff so easy against his jaw,  
the gravelled voice saying _yo hand me that wrench_ \--  
a look now and then that shone through the ice of loss--

and he chokes against his fist  
but he remembers the number--  
and his heart stutters out  
a word,  a name in thuds

*  
 _  
dad?_

*

and then  
Dean  
says, _Ben._  
Hey, Ben.  



End file.
